TALES OF THE CORPS
by Link The Courageous
Summary: Tales of How Most of the Lanterns Came to be, Note these are not the Green Lanterns that We Know, but ones for my MYspace story that's being a total pain.


**TALES OF THE CORPS**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_: Origin of The Green Lantern

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night," How many times do I hear him speak those words "No Evil shall escape my sight" The oath of One of his Favorite Superheroes, The Green Lantern.

His Uniform appears on him, the Green Fire Is Hot, the Black Fire is Cold. His Customized Uniform almost Similar to that Of Hal Jordan, The Goggles Replace the Mask and there is a Belt. He used to wear a Jacket over the uniform, the Badge Flashes and he's off to Save the Day…

I Hear the Whispers, the questions. Where Does he come From, Who is He? His Tale is Not that of a simple Life. He's not from the same universe as hal Jordan. But where it starts… is where one tale must end…

I remember Seeing that day with my own Eyes, The Hornet Flew away and landed in the Fire place. Rob Laid down on the floor, his hand shaking, he was just a 5 year old boy. His Mother Called 911. The Ambulance Got there as soon as he took his last breath. The Moments he spent dead were just enough. The moments he spend dead were a blur.

Fast Forward 4 years. In That Same Space Sector, above the earth a pink colored alien Known As Abin Sur Fights a member of the Five Inversions known as Atrocitus, The Alien Wore the Ring of the Guardians, Known secret throughout time and space Known As The Green Lantern Corps, Abin Sur Held His Chest, his black alien blood seeping through his Fingers. The Red Alien Atrocitus Took out his Alien Device and fired it at Abin Sur, burning him instantly. His Ring Failing to be vaporized Carried Abin Sur To Earth to seek out a replacement in the same sector, on earth.

Rob Sat on his bed reading a comic book he took from his dads in table shelf as he flipped through the pages of the book he was blinded by a green light.

"Robert Matteson of earth" came a robotic voice "you have the ability to over come great fear" a green light lifted him up and carried him to the burnt alien. "Will you except it?" Abin Sur Asked

"Yes." Rob said.

"The Ring… Chose you for a reason" with his last breath he said "Sinestro…" The Ring Flew onto his finger, he disappeared.

AS I watched him he stood in a black void. The Green Fire Covered his torso, calfs and feet, the green was hot. The black covered his arms and legs, it was cold. White covered his forearms and hands. As he opened his eyes he felt like he was in a comic book. He looked around the location as he saw aliens fly around in green, a sunset like no other. Yellow buildings as high as they can go without exiting the planet.

"O…K." he said to himself, he looked around to see a man flying towards him. Rob squinted his eyes a bit to make out the figure. He recognized him, how his hair looked, Brown with grey streaks, the uniform that was on his body, green liatard looking with points on the shoulders, white gloves, black unders, Green Boots and a mask. a symbol which looked like two lines going across a white circke with a green circle between it with a hollowed out center. He controlled his child like instinct "Green Lantern?" He asked.

"They Called me up here and told me to find you." The Green Lantern Answered "told me you were a special Case, From another Universe was it?" Rob Nodded "Come with me" he ordered. Both He and the Green lantern Flew, Robs heart pounded Harder, he was flying with one of his heroes. The Green Lantern Stopped in mid air. Rob looked around again as they stopped.

"Down there is Kilowag, Trainer of All Green lanterns. He'll teach you everything you need to Know." He gestured for him to fly down, he nodded doing as he was told.

I watched him fly down, I watched him get in line. The white overgrown pig looking creature, a warthog with it's tusks removed, stood over him, The Pig Creture looked as though he could've dwarfed his Dad.

"ALRIGHT YA LITTLE POOZER, JUST CUZ YER THE GAURDIANS NEWEST PROJECT DOESN'T MEAN YER GETTIN' OFF EASY YA HEAR ME!!!"

He stood his ground, his fists unclenched, I could see it in kilowags eyes, Rob was crying, but he swallowed his sadness.

"Yes Sir." Rob answered, Kilowag turned and smiled.

"Gimme 50 laps around Oa. Any that fall behind yer all gettin 50 more." His voice boomed, a blue figure come out in a red coat as I heard him, Rob flew off and obeyed orders. As the other lanterns passed him he boosted his speed, the 50 laps felt like forever, his ring was almost dead. He landed. "Out bested by an Earth Child. The Kid charges his ring, The rest of you do 20 Ring ups." I felt the glare on the other trainies eyes. They finished with the Ring ups, he caught up. Hal Jordan went to him.

"Thought you said that he wouldn't take it easy?" Rob asked.

"he has a great deal of respect for you, you used your ring to not give your team mates anymore danger, what does that tell you?"

"That I need to wanna go home?"

"Huh?"

"this isn't my world, Hal. I always thought the first superhero I met was--"

"Superman… I know." Hal turned away, his eyes fixated on a small blue star "we all know…"

"Kid." Kilowag called out to him "Construct Training."

"Show no fear Robert, I have a mission to attend to. I'll be back by Graduation."

Fast Forward a few Universe Days, he stood amoungst the crowds, kilowag stood amougnst the guardians of the universe. He stood his ground as the guardians consoled aloud.

"His Ring Holds Now Impurity to yellow." One of them said.

"His Ring was Forged Centuries ago. It was Worn by Abin Sur as the Oracle of Secrets Read in the Sacred Tome given to us." Another blue person continued

"yet Abin Sur is Not of that Race, how could that be" One Blue skinned humanoid asked.

"He's Out Ranked most of the New Recruits. He could've been a lantern Right now if we just Let him" kilowag interjected.

"when it comes down to the Earthmen, we know the history," The One who spoke before spoke again.

"however this one Child, holds much potential…in his own universe…" One with scowl looked down.

"his destiny is not of a Green Lantern here… according to the book from the Oracle of Secrets" one with his hair in a ponytail spoke aloud.

"Brother Ganthet, We know of your ideal to think as an Indivisual, but This is Not the time to bring up the Late Sinestro…"

"But he is one of many the Attacker from Sector 666 managed to tell his future to. Him and Abin Sur…" Ganthet argued his case, the other guardians looked at him.

"Time goes differently there in his universe ganthet" the obvious leader interjected.

"We Will Not let our universes share the same fate" a confusing one inserted.

"yet he's already Got his ring from Abin Sur, Atrocitus has Killed Abin Sur in that universe. Sinestro is already known as the Greatest Green Lantern of them all" Ganthet Continued to share his case "if anything our universes are already meant to share the same fate"

"What would you like me to do?" Kilowag asked.

"Hal Jordan is On an Away Mission in Sector 1314. John Stewart is in Space and Guy Gardner now wears Sinestros Yellow Ring. So we need you to Take Robert Back to his own universe…after the commencement" Ganthet Answered, The Gaurdians Nodded in agreement.

"you basically want me to hold the kids hand when he flies across the universe"

"Only to the green Lantern in sector 1014"

"Mogo?" Kilowag asked "you want me to take Rob to Mogo"

"yes." One last guardian answered "you are dismissed."

Rob Stood outside the Citidel, his arms folded. Kilowag burst out of the Citidel of the Gaurdians.

"you ok Kilowag?"

"Gettin' tired of their bickering all the time."

"What'd they say?" He asked

"I gotta meet up with your kilowag in YOUR universe, tell him the scoop."

"WHAT SCOOP!!! WHAT UNIVERSE!!!" he yelled.

"just calm down kid"

"Unbelieveable. I come here to another planet, but to another universe?"

"just trust me kid. Everythings going to be ok…"

"alright…"

All the green lanterns appeared in one area, the shortest one, Robert matteson, was in the front.

"Alright Rookies. Lets Light them up. Repeat after me" Kilowag Raised his hand up. "In Brightest Day," "In Brightest Day," "in Blackest "

"in Blackest Night"

"No Evil shall escape my sight"

"No Evil shall escape my sight"

"Let Those Who Worship evils might"

"Let Those Who Worship evils might"

"Beware my power, Green Lanterns Light"

"Beware my power, Green Lanterns Light"

Kilowag flew with him to Mogo, where the planet used it's powers to send him back to ours. Another Kilowag waited for him on the other side.

"You Must Be Robert. Freshly picked from training I see."

"Yeah" Welcome to the corps.

"Lantern Kilowag, A Word"

"Sorry Sinestro…"

That would be the first time rob heard that Name, but not the last time he said it.

"I have heard of you Robert, The New Gaurdians Project"

"I wish I can say the same for you, Sinestro"

"on the contrary, well, lemme be the first to welcome you into the corps."

Rob Spent Months fighting as a Green Lantern, changing his appearance to fit him best. He altered his uniform into a Jeans and Tshirt. When the mask came, so did the sunglasses. He fought long and hard, until he was faced with his most difficult task.

"That Universes Sinestro Means Nothing. He was caught and Thrown out of the Corps. Kilowag, Tomar-Re, Ke'Hann. You shall all meet your Fate On Karugar"

"Wanna bet?" Rob flew at Top speed to sinestro, Sinestro Blocked. Rob clenched his fist as the more traditional Uniform appeared on him.

"I am getting exhausted hearing on about you ramble on about the Universe and they're hero Hal Jordan. That Sinestro is Nothing. You Will Not Beat me. NO CHILD WILL BEAT ME."

"Sinestro, According to what I heard. I aint no regular Child" a giant green fist shot at Sinestro, Followed by a Green Foot. The Green Lanterns with Robert Took sinestros ring after binding him down. His uniform came off him, followed by the purple and black outfit. The lanterns walked away, Rob stayed with sinestro

"it didn't have to be like this. You could've brought peace to ALL the universes, not Just this one. You could've been the Greatest Green Lantern and Actually have a reason for us NOT to be needed." He sighed "im sorry sinestro, but your under arrest."

He shared the same fate, Rob Went to mogo later, Mogo once again used his abilities to send him to the Other Universe. Rob stood above earth as a Funeral March took place, on the Casket was The Symbol of Superman. He flew off and went home. He followed the events in the comics, he saw a city destroyed and went back. By the time he was able to get there, Hal had burned through several Green Lanterns, as such, Caused Rob to Fight his Mentor.

"you ungreatful insolent child."

"you know what? Your not the only Guy to tell me that" he fired a green blast at Jordan, Superman, Flash and batman ran up behind him as a new green lantern Followed.

"how'd you survive the attack?" the new green lantern asked

"what attack?" Rob asked. The green lantern flew up to take hal. Oliver Queen shot him with an arrow as the two disappeared.

"I gotta go back" rob said "the other lanterns must still be there…"

"Come back here if you can. You still have friends here…"

Rob nodded, flew off and managed to make it back to his universe in one piece.

"Robert Matteson, What brings you here"

"one emotion you blue rangers refuse to except… Fear."

"what of it?"

"Hal Jordan, the Comic Book Universes Green Lantern. He's betrayed the Corps and left millions of Lanterns…"

"Dead…yes, but not to worry, he did pass by here for power."

"What Kind of Power"

"the Power of the Central Power battery, we gave him what he asked. The Lost Lanterns are just that… Lost. Kilowag however is safe, yet the Kilowag in the universe of hal Jordan is dead."

"What do you want me to do?"

"your Power Ring does Not Reside with our Central battery. It does however, coincide with another battery… your lantern channels that energy. I pray that it will be ok. So the answer is, What do you decide to do?"

"Leave my ring here on Oa. You will all settle the score. I do not need it, not yet."

"as you wish…however, take this…" Ganthet gave him a Device. "all the lanterns have retired until further notice, they're rings will not work due to the destruction… as well as…well none of that matters."

Rob took off his ring, the fire came off of his body, his regular clothes came on "take good care of it…"

Rob used the device Ganthet gave him to go back to The Earth of Jordan where he witnessed many events. The Tempoary Leave of Absence of Batman, The Rise of a New Batman, The Zero Hour, the Death of Oliver Queen, the Death of Hal Jordan, The Return of Oliver Queen… Until one day…

"Yeah, Yeah, I know I Know…" Rob grunted to himself "go to the nurse smelly boy. God if they've known half the shit I've seen…"

"Robert Matteson…"

"Huh?" Rob turned, he looked around. He couldn't see anything around him so her stood still.

"The Former Green Lantern of this Earth…" The Voice Continued,

the ground shook underneath him A Giant Dragon Like Creature of Yellow appeared in front of him,

"Give into Fear…"

"Sorry," Rob got into a fighting Stance "Ain't Gonna happen" he ran, he looked on the ground for something anything, I could hear his thoughts…

_Great, Just Great, Just My Luck. God this is Why I sometimes hate telling people who I am… people I can trust… None of that matters now. I got a Giant Yellow Dragon following me and I hate final fantasy when It comes down to this…_ "you want something to Fear? I'll give you something." He Jumped over the benches and pulled the alarms.

"Sound Waves? You think I would be scared of Sound waves"

"haven't thought this plan through" he closed his eyes as they turned green, he smiled.

"In Brightest Day" he continued to run, jumping over hurtles, landing on his feet "in blackest Night…" he dodged the blast "No Evil Shall escape my sight" he double flipped a gaping hole the monster created "Let those Who Worship Evils Might…" he stopped and Looked up. "Beware My Power…"

"Robert Matteson of Earth you still have the Ability to overcome Great Fear." The Ring Landed on his hand "Welcome Back to the Green Lantern Corps."

"Green Lanterns Light" he finished his oath. He fired a blast at the Dragon, others gathered around after he flung the dragon up into the sky and the Dragon disappeared.

"Who Are you?" someone asked.

"Green Lantern" another answered.

He said nothing, He flew off and disappeared in a green light.

The First place he went was to the Universe to see what it was, when he got there he met up with his old friends, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, his Teacher Kilowag, and Lastly, Hal Jordan.

"you got a lot of nerve being her with them Hal."

"Not Just 'Jordan?'" hal laughed "I thought bruce was teaching you."

"he was, still is. Long story. Lemme be the first of his team to welcome you back."

"it's great to be back…"

Months Later, the world would be thrown into Chaos…

"What Do you want me to do?"

"Fight."

"oh sure that's a Leading Question."

"I mean it"

"Thanks Clark, you're REALLY helping."

"Well with Wonder Woman Wanted For Murder, Batman not reliable and Rann and Thangar in war, you have to help out."

"My universe is having problems to. The president Started a War of his Own. People are Looking to me as it's Savior and it's Not even my wish."

"Trust Me. I know the Feeling."

"Never thought I'd Say this, but he's Right."

"Hal?"

"Bruce has been teaching you since I was gone, You've made it to be the greatest Green Lantern in BOTH universes. It's only fair to say you fight For Bruce. You fight for us."

"Hal, with all due respect, I'm not gonna fight for anyone but me. I'm gonna fight for my universe." He placed his ring close to his chest as the fire burned, the fire disappeared.

"besides, I still look good in a Cape." He flew off again as the Green Lantern Corps followed behind him, he disappeared back to his universe.

"first things first, we need a fourth."

"who did you have in mind?"

"Gumtain, Lewis, Take the rest of the GLC back to fight the Omacs. Have lanterns Vath Sarn and Isomot Kol Settle the Negotiations. I'm getting the Fourth…"

He Flew, the tattered cape flowing behind him, the bat logo close to his chest, he powered down when he presented the ring to his sisters boyfriend. After a shouting match she let him go. The two picked up a girl with green skin who could weild emerald powers, the four lanterns and Jade fought the omacs, Rob took care of brother eye. Jade didn't survive. Rob carried her body down and gave her a proper burial, he disappeared for a bit to fight in the Crisis in the other universe, As Batboy.

After his return, he served the people again as the green lantern. Services were held, construction began…

Much more time passed, the World soon bared witness to a New threat, one they didn't know about til the time they were ready.

"Sinestro…" the two Lanterns Fought, Bitter and destined foes.

"ive had this ring before."

"yeah cause you decided to be a little whiny bitch cause you didn't have the power you had before.."

"INSOLENT FOOL!!" sinestro fired a yellow blast at him. Rob Blocked it severing a Manhunter head.

"how many times have I been called that now?" he joked

"This is what it comes down to. Mentor and Student." Sinestro put his hands and arms around his back.

"yeah" he grunted "except this time your not gonna be beaten by a little kid" he sent sinestro a green uppercut, sinestro flew backwards. Sinestro wiped his mouth sending a Yellow boned hand towards rob, tightening the grip. A Green chainsaw cut the bone hand as a Green baseball bat send sinestro flying to the other wall.

"Most Impressive, there might be hope for you yet." Sinestro snarled, he sent yellow disks at rob, rob blasted them all.

"if you haven't noticed, I haven't killed any of your Soldiers yet. And you also forget that I passed this course with flying yellow" he made a sick face "that sounded so much better in my head."

They May be winning the war in Jordans universe, but here you will not" he sent his ring up to send a flare.

"you didn't get the memo did you?" he pointed up to see Green Lanterns make a surprise attack at the sinestro corps. "I told them to stay on gaurd"

"Earth men aren't meant to be this much pains"

"can't judge us all by our president, Sinestro" he smiled "By the Way, I befrieneded a Psychic, they work at DC. You know damn well what I'm about to do." He took the manhunter head and drained sinestros ring.

Time can leave a Wound on those that can go other places normal people can't the world is a dark cruel place where now hero, no Allie… Not even a Spirit can be left to wander…

1992…

"im sorry Mrs. Matteson… we couldn't save him" the woman cried as she did, her only son was dead.

"mommy… don't cry…" the spirit of the deceased Robert matteson floated above his mother.

"they cannot hear you child…" came a voice, Robs spirit turned. Three women stood behind him, behind them a man.

"are you sure about him sister?"

"I am Din." A woman with green hair grabbed robs wrist, rob flew downward watching himself be pulled away.

Some say that a spirit cannot grow up, others say they can. In the same universe rob has gone to several times before as a kid, a detective by the name of Jim Corrigan died in a mob hit, he soon took vengeance upon his attackers and fought crime and gave peace of solace to the mortally damaged. 4009 years ago however, goddesses of an ancient race had another idea.

"He will be born of the time of the era. We will not be around then."

"yes but he must still continue his duties."

"I know that…" the woman with green hair lowered her head.

"how can we have our spirit of vengeance if we cannot let him die."

"we will do just that. Three souls. When he dies, we will extract one, leave the other two…"

"all in favor"

"Aye" the other two answered.

The Extracted spirit from Robert witnessed his original hosts crusades.

"Din," it said "who is that?"

"That is Parallax"

"and Robert became a green lantern again…"

"yes." Din walked down the stairs. "the central power battery which channels his ring lays beneath the surface of the sacred Realm."

"yet on that other earth, Hal Jordan was what I am in training to be."

"yes and no."

"oh?"

"yes hal Jordan was what you were, but, You are no longer in training."

Dins blue haired sister walked over to the Spirit, she gave him green clothing, The Spirit Replaced it, covering his head with the hood.

"Arise…" Din said as she smiled.

The Spirit did so in his now attire, his skin turned a pale white as his mind raced with the thoughts of those who have been done harm.

"you are now this universes Spectre. You are the spirit of vengeance."

"As You Wish, my Ladies."

_I am Part of a Spirit of Robert matteson, Robert matteson is the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. He and I are a lot alike. How many times do I hear him speak those words…_


End file.
